


C'est la mort

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Car Accidents, Character Death, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Jack knew something was weird when he met Mark, but he didn't think it would end up like this.AKA the story of how Mark is secretly an angel of death.





	C'est la mort

**Author's Note:**

> Back again, this time with a bittersweet sorta creepy story. I actually cried while writing the end of this so I hope you guys like crying. I intended for this to be creepy but it ended up kinda bittersweet? Title is from the song C'est la mort by The Civil Wars. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> TW for graphic suicide attempt (it doesn't work), self harm, major character death, blood, and car accidents.

Things only started to get weird once he met Mark.

Jack had met Mark by chance, just running into him at a coffee shop one chilly autumn day. They exchanged apologies, and sat down to talk. Mark seemed like a nice guy in retrospect, but even during that first meeting, Jack got a strange vibe from him. Almost like an otherworldly sense. Jack knew that was stupid though. Mark was just an ordinary guy. A cute ordinary guy at that. He decided to ignore the nagging sense of uneasiness in the pit of his stomach, sure that he was just imagining it. 

But then the first incident happened.

It was just a normal day like any other. Jack was walking to his and Mark's normal meeting place, the coffee shop a few blocks over. Except that it was raining and Jack hadn't packed an umbrella. Fuck, he thought to himself. He'd just have to run the few blocks to the shop. Not like it was a problem. As Jack started running, that sense of unease came back full force. It was almost like there was a sense of dread hanging heavy in the air, mixing with the already present gloom of the gray sky. Jack didn't know what to think. Maybe he was imagining things again. He pushed the feelings down and to the back of his mind as he focused on running as fast as he could through the pouring rain. Jack was halfway to the shop when he suddenly stopped in the middle of a side road. Jack didn't know why he had suddenly stopped. He tried to move, but his body was betraying him, frozen still. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mark, leaning on a lamppost. It looked like he was glued to his phone, not noticing that Jack was stopped in the road. Jack tried to cry out to him, but he couldn't speak. He was scared now, not knowing why he couldn't speak or move. Suddenly, the entire block seemed to clear out, except for him and Mark. Then he heard something he wouldn't forget.

It was a truck, barreling out of control down the street behind him. He could hear the horn echoing through the dead silent city block, the driver cursing as he lost control. Jack frantically tried move but he was still stuck. His eyes found the lamppost again, but instead of Mark, he saw someone else in his place. The man looked exactly like Mark, only much paler and wearing a suit. He had a single black umbrella, hiding the top portion of his face. He then lifted the umbrella, exposing his eyes. When their eyes met, the strange man smiled and put a finger to his lips, as if saying to be quiet. Jack didn't understand, but the only thing he could register was the ever approaching and deafening sound of the truck horn. Jack did everything he could and finally broke free of the strange spell over him. He jumped out of the way, just as the truck sped right past him. Jack fell in the gutter, hitting the concrete hard. He could hear numerous people shouting and yelling for him. But when he looked up, all he saw was Mark, standing above him. 

"Jesus Christ, are you okay Jack? You nearly got hit back there!" Mark said, sounding concerned. But there was something in Mark's eyes that made Jack shiver. Almost like he didn't expect Jack to survive.

"Yeah, I just felt like I couldn't move or talk. It was fuckin' weird if you ask me. Like something just came over me" Jack put a hand behind his head, rubbing where it hit the concrete. There was no way he'd tell Mark about the strange man that just happened to look like his twin.

Mark had a strange look on his face after Jack had said that, and it made Jack wonder. Was Mark somewhere in on this? Probably not, but how could he explain what he'd saw? Jack decided to stay quiet about it and just forget about the whole thing and focus on how he was actually alive after that ordeal. Lost in his thoughts, Jack barely caught Mark asking if he'd still like to do their date at the coffee shop. Jack reluctantly agreed, and Mark had made a joke about how they should hold hands to make sure Jack wouldn't wander off and get hit by another car. Jack cracked a smile for the first time in what felt like forever and actually laughed. Mark had made him do that a lot lately, and Jack was grateful. He gently took Mark's outstretched hand, and let his own prince charming lead them to their destination. As they got up from the ground, Jack felt someone's gaze on him from behind. He quickly glanced backwards and saw that strange man in the suit again, still smiling, but in a sinister way. It sent chills down Jack's spine, but he ignored it and turned back to Mark.

Turns out Jack would bee seeing a lot of that man from then on.

Everywhere he went, he would feel eyes on him, tracking his every move. Even when he was alone in his apartment, he felt the gaze of what had to be that man. One night, Jack had looked outside to ease his fears, but saw the man standing against a tree, three stories below on the ground. Jack had gasped, closing the window and drawing the curtains, only to hear an airy laugh coming from below. Since then, Jack had kept his windows shut and covered whenever he was home. He'd even begun to dream about the man, saying cryptic things to him in his sleep. Jack ignored his dreams, pushing the memories away. Whenever he hung out with Mark, he couldn't help but remember seeing that man everywhere. He tried to ignore the uneasy feeling he only got when he was around Mark, but it only grew stronger with each passing day they spent together. Eventually, he'd learned to stomp those feelings down and focus on a new feeling that hadn't felt in such a long time. He was in love with Mark, and he could see that Mark felt the same way. But still, the feeling of dread persisted. It didn't help that every time they were together, something would always go wrong. Whether it was something breaking, or just bad luck, those things had only happened when Mark was with him. He'd laugh it off and just say that Jack was unlucky, but Jack was starting to think otherwise.

When the second incident happened, Mark was with him. 

It was raining again, which was unusual for where they lived. They'd been walking down the street together, hand in hand, talking about the latest games that were released. Then, Jack's hand suddenly tightened on his umbrella. He looked ahead and saw the man, whom he'd named Dark, leaning against a wall nearby just up ahead of them. Mark had felt Jack's other hand tighten, and grew concerned.

"Jack, what's wrong? Why are just staring? What do you see?" Mark looked upset, like Jack had personally hurt him.

Jack snapped out of it, and sighed. "You wouldn't believe me anyway," Jack said, defeated.

"Try me," Mark smiled gently.

"You're gonna think I'm nuts, but I keep seeing this guy that looks exactly like you, only he wears a suit and it looks like he's always in black and white. I even see him outside of my house," Jack rambled, only stopping he felt Mark's gaze on him.

Mark had a strange look on his face, like he'd been caught doing something bad. Jack could see something flicker in his eyes, almost like they turned black for a second. Jack blinked, and the illusion was gone. Maybe he really was going crazy. 

"That's impossible, Jack. I don't have a twin or anything, and my only brother lives on the other side of the country. Maybe you're just seeing things because of lack of sleep," Mark tried to sound calm, but Jack could tell from Mark's body language that he was panicking on the inside, like a secret had just been found out. 

Then, Jack heard a familiar, but strange voice.

"He's lying, you know. He knows about me. He always has, and soon, you'll know everything," the voice said. It sounded like Mark's but almost as if there were a thousand voices echoing at once, lower and smoother than Mark's.

Jack turned back to Mark, angry.

"He just talked to me, he said you know! What aren't you telling me Mark?" Jack was furious now, wondering why Mark was hiding this from him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jack, there's nobody there! I don't know anything about him, and whoever he is he's not real!" Mark dropped Jack's hand, looking visibly upset now.

"You know I'd never lie to you Jack. You're just hallucinating!"

A moment passed, and as the rain grew thicker, Jack spoke.

"You can see him too, can't you? That's why you've been acting so weird," Jack brought his face to Mark's, questioning him.

"I'm telling you, I don't see anything over there!" Mark screamed, turning and pointing to where Dark was still standing. Mark was furious now, the rain matting his hair to his face. The thunder began to roar, lightning lighting up the sky in the distance. They were the only souls around now, except for Dark.

"Liar!" Dark yelled, stepping forward until he reached both of them. He leaned in towards them, whispering in Mark's ear. "Tell him everything Mark, tell him why you're here in the first place," Dark laughed.

That's when Mark's facade finally broke. He brought his hands to his face, crying.

"I.., I've got to go. I'm sorry Jack, but this is it," Mark was sobbing now and he ran in the other direction, as the storm raged on. 

Jack turned back towards Dark, only to find him gone. Jack released the umbrella, sank to his knees on the soaked concrete, and cried for what seemed like hours.

Eventually, Jack had made it home, but only barely.

As he stumbled into his apartment, he eyed the utensil drawer, only one thought on his mind. Jack had never harmed himself before, but now it seemed like the only option. He walked over to the drawer, opened it, and found biggest and sharpest knife. He stood in the middle of the dark kitchen, the sharp butcher knife in hand. He thought of the way Mark had cried, and just left Jack standing alone in the rain. Jack was angry at him, but also angry at himself for letting himself fall in love again. He knew it'd end like this. It always did. Jack took a deep breath, and dragged the knife slowly across his arm, watching the blood bloom from the cuts. He immediately felt relief and continued making cuts. Eventually, the pain wasn't enough and he thought of all the times Mark had made him smile. Jack started to sob again, bringing his free hand to his face to wipe his tears. Nothing was enough for him anymore. He brought the blade to his already bloody arm, and placed it on the main vein in his wrist. He never thought it'd come to this, but there was a first, and last, time for everything. He took another deep breath, and brought the blade down his wrist. He let out a piercing scream, switched hands, and sliced the other one. Jack fell to the ground, wrists gushing blood, as the tears fell more freely now. Eventually, his vision started to go black as he began to feel more numb and he lay on the ground, preparing for what was to come. But soon, he vaguely heard the door being slammed and heard Mark's sweet, familiar voice. 

"Oh fuck, oh Fuck!" Mark screamed, running towards Jack's numb body.

"Please tell me I'm not too late, oh god please!" Mark cried out as he cradled Jack's limp body in his arms.

As Jack's vision began to fade, he saw Dark appear next to Mark, and heard them exchanging words.

"He's not supposed to die like this! He's fucking up the whole plan!"

"Then help me do something about it goddamnit!" Mark was screaming at Dark now, crying and pleading with him.

Before Jack knew it, his wrists were being bandaged and the two of them were screaming at each other once more. Eventually Jack grew tired and shut his eyes, hoping for death.

Eventually, Jack opened his eyes. But he wasn't in his apartment anymore. He was in a strange room, entirely in black and white, sitting at a desk. When he looked ahead, he saw Dark. But this time, Dark looked like he had a strange effect going on, like he wasn't quite in this reality.

"You're probably wondering where you are. You're currently in limbo, due to your foolish attempt to die," Dark sounded almost bored, absentmindedly staring into space, avoiding Jack's gaze.

"Well how the fuck do I get out?" Jack was frustrated. He just wanted to get out of here and see Mark again.

"You'll be leaving shortly. But I needed to tell you exactly what's going on. You were marked from birth to die young. I'm normally the one they send to deal with souls like yours. But you've fucked everything up by trying to die prematurely," Dark sneered, sounding annoyed.

"So I wasn't meant to die yet?" 

"Of course not. There's a set date for your death and it was supposed to be soon, but thanks to your little stunt, it's being postponed," Dark was definitely annoyed now, looking perturbed.

"Wait, you can postpone my death?" Jack was curious now, wondering if there was some sort of death council up in heaven.

"Yes, but only the big man upstairs can. I'm just a messenger of sorts. Now, if you don't mind, please leave and exit through the door over there. You've annoyed me long enough," Dark gestured towards the door, stood up, and turned around.

Jack wanted more answers, but figured he'd get them eventually. He took one last look at Dark, and walked through the strange door. Everything was bright white, and when he opened his eyes, he was laying in a hospital bed. Jack strained his neck to look beside him, and saw Mark sitting there, crying.

"Mark, it's okay. I'm okay," Jack tried to smile, but failed.

"Jack I'm so fucking sorry. I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry for leaving you there in the rain, oh god this is all my fault. I should've told you about this before," Mark kept crying, holding Jack's hand in an iron grip.

"It's okay. Dark explained everything. However much time I really have left, I'd love to spend it with you, if you don't mind," Jack smiled at Mark, meaning what he said.

Mark just smiled, holding Jack's hand even tighter. He leaned in close, and after so long, they shared their first kiss. It was weird for Jack, to have his first kiss with his boyfriend while he was recovering from a suicide attempt but hey, he couldn't be picky about it. It was nice and sweet, shorter than he would've liked it, but at least it was with Mark. After a short time, they broke apart and moved on to happier topics. 

Since that day, Jack began to be grateful for his life. Having Mark by his side made everything better. Eventually, it'd been four years since the incident and they were still going strong. They were planning on getting married soon, and possibly adopting a child. Jack hadn't seen Dark since the incident, and Mark never spoke of him again. But eventually, all good things must come to an end. 

It was on Christmas Day when it happened, and Jack was ready. He knew that something was off that day, and everything seemed to be going wrong for him after so long of being lucky. He'd been walking to get Mark something special for Christmas, when all of a sudden he heard the car. It was just like that first incident all those years ago. Jack couldn't move and that's when he knew this was it. He didn't try to fight it this time, and he looked ahead as the car barreled towards. Jack closed his eyes, and thought of Mark. Thought of the future they wouldn't have now. But Mark would undoubtedly move on, and start again with someone else. Soon, Jack felt an enormous pressure, and heard screams.

When he came to, he was looking down on his crushed body, laying in a pool of blood on the snowy ground. Jack knew he was dead, and he was oddly at peace with it. He turned around and saw both Mark and Dark, standing calmly as a crowd of people surrounded Jack's body. Dark was the first to speak.

"Long time no see," Dark laughed. "So I guess you know what's next. It's time for you to go," Dark said calmly. Jack had never seen him so calm, and not menacing looking.

"Just let me say goodbye to Mark first," Jack said, at peace with what happened.

"Actually, I'll be coming with you. I was just a vessel for him this whole time, so it's my time to go too. I couldn't think of anyone better to spend eternity with in Heaven," Mark smiled, that warm and bright smile that Jack couldn't get enough of. Mark stepped close to Jack, until they were face to face. Mark took Jack's face in his hands, and kissed him one last time as the snow fell gently around them. Jack leaned into the kiss, wishing that it could last forever. 

Jack then felt something strange on his shoulder. Like feathers, somehow in addition to a hand. Jack broke the kiss and saw that Dark now had giant, coal black wings. They were engulfing both him and Mark in a warm embrace, until they couldn't see anything else around them. Dark's hands were on their shoulders and he smiled. Jack laughed, because he'd never seen Dark smile in such a gentle way. Soon, he saw a bright white light, and he was engulfed in warmth.

It was days like these that Jack enjoyed the most. If you could even say it was daytime, since everything in Heaven was weird. Mark especially liked sitting on the highest hill and making flower crowns for Jack all day. They were laying on the cool, soft grass, entwined together like they were always were these days. Mark finally broke the silence.

"I love you so much Jack,"

"I love you too," Jack said tenderly as he bridged the gap between them and kissed him softly.

Jack could get used to this, and thankfully, they had all of eternity to spend together.


End file.
